<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naming Conventions by terryreviews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642357">Naming Conventions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews'>terryreviews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures In Wonderland (TV 1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice wonders why no one seems to have proper names.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naming Conventions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the show now has a fandom category now! Woots! Now we just need all of these specific characters tagged for this specific show. But oh well, we at least have a proper fandom tag now! </p><p> The premise is basically the naming conventions of Wonderland. See, for me personally, it is really fun to deep dive into the lore/ideas/allusions of a thing for the purposes of fun exploration/discovery in fanworks. And one thing that I was wondering is why no one seems to have a proper name like Alice does. So...here’s a little drabble about that. It isn’t perfect, it isn’t long but...eh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"I’ve never thought about it before,” Alice said with a tilt of her head as she picked up her cup of tea, “but do any of you have regular names?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She lifted her head. Everyone stared wide eyed as a gold fish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did she forget our names,” Hare stage whispered to Hatter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure,” Hatter replied, baffled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean by <em>regular</em>?” Hare asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Alice thought about it, “where I come from, everyone has a first and last name. A first name, or a given name, is the name given to you by your parents to help differentiate you from other people in your family. And a last name, also known as a surname, is your family group.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A <em>sir</em> name, aren’t there ladies too?” Hatter asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, surname is spelled S-U-R not S-I-R.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OH!” Hatter and Hare said together before Hatter brought the topic background, “still, what do you mean by <em>regular </em>names?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m Alice Liddell. My first name is what my parents gave me and my last name is my family name. With you and Mr.Hare, well, I’m not sure. You go by The Mad Hatter. That sounds more like a title than a name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hatter’s my family name and my profession. Mad is what I am.” Hatter stated as if this was perfectly logically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, and I was born in March, my family are the Hares so I’m The March Hare.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alice shook her head, “yes, but...what about your names? Don’t you have first names? Like...Marvin or Jon?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both of them recoiled, a look of disgust on their faces.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thankfully no,” Hatter said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But do you have first names?” Alice persisted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well yeah,” Hare said with a laugh, “but there are so many Randys out there that the best way to distinguish me from others is through adjectives.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Randy?” Alice blinked, jaw dropped. But Hatter instantly jumped in before she could contemplate that Mr. Hare’s first name was Randy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MMm, yes! Adjectives. You see Alice, here in Wonderland, we do have first and last names. We just don’t use them. Hare is Randy but no one except his family would call him that. But he’s still a Hare. To most people he’s Mr. Hare but to make sure that he isn’t confused with another Hare you put an adjective or a title in front of the last name. Just to make absolutely sure you know what you’re getting. So, he’s The March Hare. I’m The Mad Hatter. The Queen is, well, the Queen. You understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not really, I mean, what about Mr. Rabbit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s the White Rabbit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, but aren’t ALL of his family White Rabbits?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hatter and Hare stopped, looked at each other and immediately changed the topic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great weather we’re having aren’t we?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yes, the best.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alice rolled her eyes, giggled, and accepted a crumpet. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>